


Put a Candle on My Back

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Brittany, Girl Penis Santana, I swear I write better than this, Incest, Punishment, Twincest, Wax Play, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn has to be the one to punish her sister, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Candle on My Back

Her sister wasn't a bad person, although she did have a mouth on her. Quinn knew it wouldn't be long before Santana got piece of her, but she had a plan to make her sister submit only to her. The city frowned upon incest, but Quinn didn't care. Her twin sister, well, looked exactly like her, so she was hot.

There had been rumors that a couple of guys slept with her, that she had a strip of hair down there. She needed to know the truth, simply because it was killing her inside. She needed to know, even though she didn't care if she had hair or not on her little pussy.

"Santana, I want you to stop messing with my sister. Got it?" Quinn snapped as she walked to her locker. It was finally the weekend, and her parents weren't going to be home all weekend. That meant her plan could finally work, and she was really excited.

"Why would I do that? It's fun messing with the slut!" Santana smirked, and this made Quinn's blood en boil.

"My sister is not a slut," Quinn stated, and that made Santana laugh.

"Oh yeah? Is that why she sucked Brittany and I off? She's really good at giving head!" Santana laughed, and this pissed Quinn off even more. But this time, she was pissed at Charlie instead of Santana and Brittany.

Quinn furiously walked away, and she was waiting for Charlie to get to her car like she normally did. This time was different, because when they were going home; she had a devious plan. This was going to be Charlie's punishment, just because she broke Quinn's number one rule: Don't have any type of sex with Brittany or Santana.

As soon as she saw Charlie walking towards the car, Quinn got in, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Charlie's happy-go-lucky attitude today. All she cared about as of that very moment, was to get Charlie home and punish the slut out of her pussy.

How was she going to do it? Was she going to comply? Or was she going to have to use force?

Either way, she was going to get what she wanted. Like she always did, and that was going to be a challenge for her. A challenge she had accepted a long time ago.

"Hey Quinn," Charlie smiled, and Quinn screamed on the inside.

"Hello, Charlie," Quinn snapped as she started the car up. Instantly, Charlie knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Charlie frowned, and Quinn rolled her eyes as she pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"You." Quinn snapped, cutting straight to the point.

"Wha-what did I do?" Charlie stuttered, her nervousness coming through her voice.

"Oh, I don't know... you fucking sucked Brittany and Santana off behind the bleachers!" Quinn snapped, causing Charlie to blush and gasp.

"I... I... okay, I did!" Charlie snapped, and Quinn pulled into their driveway.

Turning off the car, Quinn quickly got and so did Charlie. Quinn was pissed, and she knew exactly what to do to punish her twin sister.

"I said I was--!" Charlie was in the middle of saying before Quinn cut her off by grabbing her by the blonde hair. Pulling her into their house was easy as putting an rubix cube.

"Charlie! I swear if you don't quit struggling, I'm going to beat your ass!" Quinn had threatened her twin as they got to the front porch.

"Ow! You're hurting me Qui--" she was saying before Quinn pushed her inside, obviously letting go of her hair.

"I don't give a fuck. You hurt my feelings, and now I'm going to make you my bitch!" Quinn shouted as she shut and locked the front door.

"You're fucking disgusting! We're twins for pete's sake!" Charlie yelled as she tried running up the stairs, but was caught by Quinn.

"You want to say that again, slut?" Quinn asked as she wrapped her hand around Charlie's throat.

"N-no, Quinn!" Charlie moaned, which had Quinn smirking from her victory. She knew her sister better than anyone, she knew that Charlie liked it rough.

"Good, I knew you were just acting as if you did nothing wrong, dirty slut!" Quinn moaned in Charlie's ear as she led her twin up the stairs to Quinn's bedroom.

"You caught on... you're smarter than I thought," Charlie stated, and that made Quinn smile.

"Just for that, we aren't having sex, but we're going to be playing with wax!" Quinn sounded too excited, and that annoyed Charlie. Only because she hated when her twin would get that excited with punishing her. It was just flat out annoying.

"Shut up, Quinn," Charlie rolled her eyes, and that pissed Quinn off.

"Make me, baby!" Quinn challenged. Hanging her head down, Charlie blushed. She secretly had a thing for being called 'baby', especially for Quinn to call her that.

There's a loud grunt coming from Quinn, and Charlie can't help but blush as her twin pulls her skirt down to reveal no panties. That's the way Quinn likes to see her sister; like the slut that she is.

"Looks like you were preparing for this all day, did you suck them off on purpose, Char?" Quinn asked with an innocent tone of voice, a type of voice that made Charlie get goose bumps all over her body.

Walking away, Quinn's intentions were to grab a candle and lighter. She had kept those in her sock drawer; a place that nobody would look in. She had excuses for it being in there if someone were to find the items, and they were good excuses too. Well, that's what she thought any way.

"Ready, baby?" Quinn asked as she gave Charlie's ass a light slap.

"Yes, Qui-- ma'am!" Charlie said as she heard the flick of the lighter.

Quinn sat the lighter down once the candle was lit. It was already melting, and that made Quinn happy. "Safe word is: red." Quinn muttered, and Charlie nodded. She was waiting with nervousness as Quinn prepared to use the candle.

"On three, but before we get this going, I just want you to know I love you. Since you're being a good girl, I'll only drip it on you once. Understood?" Quinn asked as she gripped the candle.

"Yes, ma'am... I love you t--!" Charlie was in the middle of saying when she felt the sting of melted wax on her ass.

"C-can you do that again, ma'am?" Charlie asked, and Quinn nodded.

Pouring it on Charlie's ass a second time had her screaming in both pain and pleasure. Tears welling up in her eyes, she was done with it. Her goal was to have it done twice, and she reached it without using her safe word.

Blowing out the candle, Quinn picked up Charlie and walked her into her own bed. Placing her gently on the bed; Quinn got in with her. It was now time for them to cuddle. Quinn noted, as she had a smile on her face.

"I love you, Q," Charlie smiled as she cuddled against Quinn's chest. This made Quinn smile, and it actually warmed her heart.

"I love you too, Char," Quinn smiled back before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Drifting off to sleep, they cuddled each other with smiles on their faces.


End file.
